


"We live in a town."

by KittiesAndBunnies



Category: Joker (2019), Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hopefully not too much, Parody, Script Format, Slight artistic liberties with source material, reskin, shitpost, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiesAndBunnies/pseuds/KittiesAndBunnies
Summary: A Town of Salem parody/reskin of the scene where Arthur Fleck shoots Murray.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	"We live in a town."

_The Jailor is sitting in the jailhouse interrogation room as he interrogates the Witch. The Vigilante is in the room listening to the conversation without commenting._

JAILOR: "You're serious aren't you? You're telling us you made the mafia kill those 3 townies in their homes? And why should we believe you?"

WITCH: "I've got nothing else left to lose. Nothing can hurt me anymore."

WITCH: “My life, is nothing but a comedy.”

JAILOR: “Let me get this straight, you think killing those guys is funny?”

WITCH: “I do. And I’m tired of pretending it’s not. Comedy is subjective Jailor, isn’t that what they say?”

WITCH: “All of you, this town that knows so much, you decide what’s right or wrong, the same way that you decide what’s funny or not.”

JAILOR: “Oh ok I... I think I... I might understand that you... did this to start a coven to... become a symbol?”

WITCH: “Come on Jailor, do I look like that kind of hag that could start a movement? I killed those men because they were awful.”

WITCH: “Everybody is awful these days, it’s enough to make anyone crazy.”

JAILOR: “Ok so that’s it you’re crazy, that’s your defense for killing 3 civilians.”

WITCH: “No.”

WITCH: “They couldn’t write a will to save their lives.”

WITCH: “Ugh, why is everybody so upset about these guys.”

WITCH: “If it was me dying on the town square, you’d walk right over me.”

WITCH: “I pass you everyday and you don’t notice me.”

WITCH: “But these guys, what because the mayor went crying about them on the day their bodies were found?”

JAILOR: “You have a problem with the mayor?”

WITCH: “Yes I do.”

WITCH: “Have you seen what it’s like out there Jailor?”

WITCH: “You ever actually leave the jailhouse?”

WITCH: “Everybody just yells and screams at each other, nobody’s civil anymore.”

WITCH: “Nobody thinks what it’s like to be the other guy.”

WITCH: “You think men like the mayor ever thinks what it’s like to be someone like me, to be somebody but themselves? they don’t!”

WITCH:: “They think that we’ll just sit there and take like good little boys!”

WITCH: “That we won’t become werewolves at night and go wild!”

JAILOR: “You finished?”

JAILOR: “I mean there’s so much self pity, Witch.”

JAILOR: “You sound like you’re making excuses for killing those young men.”

JAILOR: “Not everybody, and I’ll tell you this not everybody is awful.”

WITCH: “But you’re awful.”

JAILOR: “Me? I’m awful? Oh yeah how am I awful?”

WITCH: “Interrogating me, you sent me to this jail, you just wanted to make fun of me, you’re just like the rest of ‘em”

JAILOR: “You don’t know the first thing about me snap crackle pop.”

JAILOR: “Look what happened because of what you did, what it led to.”

JAILOR: “There is mass hysteria out there. A spy and a investigator are in critical condition.”

_The Witch laughs_

JAILOR: “You’re laughing, someone was killed today because of what you did.”

WITCH:: “I know.”

WITCH: “How about another joke Jailor?”

JAILOR: “No I think we’ve had enough of your jokes.”

WITCH: “What do you get,”

JAILOR: “I don’t think so.”

WITCH: “When you when you cross an ugly witch, with a town that **_abandons_** her and treats her like trash!”

JAILOR: “Vigilante, do something.”

WITCH: “I’ll tell you what you get,”

WITCH: “You get what you tarnationing deserve!”

_The Witch then starts to control the vigilante and forces him to shoot the Jailor._


End file.
